oh so delishousdiscontinued
by katxhomicide
Summary: it has been years sense the kira case&L makes the trio work with him together undercover as students at Westchester U. when matt becomes roomies with a boy mello flips his wig.what will this mission do to our boys? guess you have to read and review


this is a four years after the kira incident.(mello,L,&matt never died.)kira was captured&killed.misa had the same coming for her if it wasn't for the fact that kira had mikami kill her then himself.

Chapter 1:refusal

he was taking them all to Westchester U.The trio was to stay undercover as students.he was to go undercover as their psychology teacher.mello was chomping on a bar of chocoalate when matt abruptly turned off his gameboy&stomped his foot.  
"why do i have to be the one stuck for some random roomie?!"he snapped L was devouring a strawberry candy"because near is socially inept&mello would surely drive his roommate to insanity."he sat down his psychology book."near"  
"yes sir"  
"i want you&mello to get along"  
matt laughed "why are you telling him that?"he pointed to mello"mels the one who starts shit"  
mello smacked matt on the back of the head"shut the fuck up!"he glared at matt taking a chunk out of his chocolate bar"&stop calling me that"  
L looked at matt"your right"he nodded "mello try your best not to fight that much-i hate these seat belts"he frowned taking his off,sitting in his normal position.  
"L i don't think thats a good ide"  
the limo stopped&L fell out of his seat on top of near"oof"  
"told ya" matt rolled his eyes putting away his gameboy.  
the limo door opened wateri was standing on the other side"we are here sir" he tipped his hat as the four of the got out of the limo.  
"wow"matt pulled his goggles into his hair"i never thought it be that big"  
mello munched on a chocolate bar"what did you think it'd be a dairy queen"  
"no i just didn't"  
"come on near lets find our room"mello dragged off near toward campus,near trying to keep up.  
"well, lets find your dorm room shall we?"L popped another candy in his mouth&started to walk,matt followed in awe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

near&mello got to their room swinging open the door to look inside.it was a decent sized room with to beds, two desks, a t.v., a bookshef,&a phone.mello flopped onto the bed by te window claiming it his.near analyzed the room,looking out the windows then sat on his bed.their stuff would be arriving the next day.mello took off his shirt&turned off the light,leaving near in the dark.you could hear unzipping&thuds on the other side of the room.  
"what are you doing"  
"what do you think im doing im going to bed"  
"then what is with all the noise"  
"you don't think i sleep in clothes do you?god your weird near"mello rolled over.  
near finally cought on"you sleep nude?"there was some worry in his voice.  
mello smirked"no i pack pajamas under my tight ass clothes"mello laughed"your such a virgin"  
near just looked blankly into the darkness then retired to his pillow.

--

matt quietly opened his door to enter his new dorm to find a boy in girl jeans leaning out the window.he had messy black hair&bright blue eyes. he looked at matt&closed the window,walking to matt.he put his hands through his hair then finally spoke."you must be my roommate.names danny roberts.&you are"  
"matt jeevas"  
"well nice to meet you matt.hope you don't mind if i smoke"he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his desk&put one in his mouth.  
"not at all"matt smiled throwing his gameboy on his bed.  
"so what game you playin?"danny looked at the gameboy.  
"pokemon red.you play"  
"gamer at heart"he chuckled"prolly own every game station known to man.want to play"  
"love to"they started to play a few games beating eachother back&forth.

--

L went to his house on campus after dropping off the devilish trio.he opened his lab top&started to Analise the case they were to work on.it consisted of a murderer who would poison their victims&pose them in front of mirrors.one of the photos he was looking at was of a freshman named julie morgan.she was posed infont of her mirror to look as if she was doing her make-up.rigamortis had set is so that she was sitting with her elbows on the vanity holding her head up.he sat down the photos&took some notes.(how he could look at these&eat i'll never know)closing his lab top he ate a piece of chocolate cake before taking a cat nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

matt woke up with danny's foot in his face.they hadn't gone to sleep till 7 am,which really didn't matter sense it was the weekend.danny was out.matt couldn't help but stare at his new friend.he was snoring his mouth wide open.matt was starting to wonder when the hell did they take off their pants.danny popped up&stared at matt"were you gonna wake me or just stare?"  
matt blushed"oh...sorry"he started to look for his goggles when danny held them up.  
"i should so steal these at my prize for whipping your ass"  
"how bout i just owe you?"he took his goggles&put them on.  
"okay"danny looked around the room"so wheres your stuff"  
"it should be here today"matt stood up rubbing his butt"man i shoulda stayed awake long enough to make it to my bed"  
"but then it wouldn't have been a sleep over"danny smiled&got up"that was fun"  
"besides getting me whipped?"matt joked "that WAS the fun"danny made a whip noise along with the hand jesture.  
matt's phone rang.he took it out of his back pocket 'so thats why my butt hurts'."hello?"nobody spoke&the line went dead.matt shrugged&stuck his phone in his pocket."so want to get some coffee?"

--

near was still afraid to get up."come on you little brat!"mello shook him.  
"i will only open my eyes if you swear on your life your not nude"  
mello laughed"why would i wake you up when im nude"  
"are you?"near was still holding his eyes shut "no"  
near opened his eyes&got out of bed."so are we meeting up with matt"  
mello tryed to call matt earlier but his phone went dead."looks like i gotta find his dorm"  
"or we could eat without him"near looked so strange with no toys that mello couldn't stop smiling.  
they walked to the coffee shop on campus&were about to enter when mello saw matt with some guy(danny)mello was getting angry.  
"jealous mello?"near eyed the pair drinking coffee"they must really be enjoying their convorsation if they haven't noticed us yet"  
mello scoffed&walked inside,near followed.  
matt stood up to greet his friends& noticed mellos attitude 'uh-oh'  
"hey mels"mello looked at matt then at the guy he was with tapping his foot.  
"hey"his voice was irritated "guys this is danny...my roommate"matt looked at danny"danny this is mello&near"  
near nodded&mello stated to clam down"can we talk...over there"mello pointed outside.  
"okay"matt followed mello outside waiting for him to blow.  
"i want you to get a new roommate"  
"why"  
mello ignored his question"he is to be fat&ugly&zits all over his face understand"  
matt smiled&kissed mello"mel don't worry about it nothing is going to happen"  
"that what you say now!"mello was starting to get ticked again.  
"mels you know i love you"  
"then get a new roommate"  
"i don't think they'd allow it...plus i get along with danny.hes a gamer like me plus"  
"GET A NEW ROOMMATE!"mello was pissed "mels"matt put his hands through mello's hair"i love you&you know that"  
"what part do you not understand?!"mello slapped matt's hand away."you should swith with near"  
"you know i can't do that"matt was trying to clam don't mello before he made to big of a scene.  
"why not?!"mello was getting louder.  
"L said"  
"fuck L! i want you with me not him!"mello pointed to danny through the glass who was having a conversation with near.  
as the fight continued(more or less the rant of all mighty mello)L came up to them.  
"L! maybe you can talk some sense into him?"matt pointed to mello.  
"someone else has been killed"L sounded dull as ever matt went in to get near&told danny he would meet up with him later.they all went to L's house to go over the data.


End file.
